Happy Father's Day!
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are married for almost two years. Both are happy with each other but what's more! happiness could they achieve if there's an angel who is going to spend his life with the two of them. [A Father's Day special! SasuNaru of course oneshot!]


**Riku: Hajimashimasu Minna! Do you know what today is?(Is it really today? Well I'm not still sure)...Of course you do! It's father's day! Well...for me it's not a celebration because my father is far from us--but that's not the point...I'm here to submit a one shot for all of you! Hope you enjoy my simple and short story though...hehe...**

**Warning! It's quite lame and fast-written...hehe**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are already married for almost two years. Both are happy with each other, then, when a special day arrived...a special gift came. A father's Day special!**

**Title: (It's simple...) Happy Father's Day!**

"Naruto...are you feeling better?" Tsunade softly asked while holding her 'son's' tan hand gently.

Naruto weakly nodded, pulling a light smile to put some color on his slightly paled face. TRhe door slowly opened and two women peeked to silently enter the room--one possesses black shoulder length hair and the other have long pink hair tied halfway from her back.

"Sakura? Hinata? Why are you two here?" Tsunade muttered in surprise.

"We--" The two exchanged looks and giggled. "We just wanted to congratulate the Hokage." Sakura continued.

Hinata walked towards her blonde friend and 'once' crush and carefully laid the infant, cleanly wrapped with white cotton clothing.

"Yuri!" The baby giggled in response as Sakura called.

"Kawaii!" Hinata commented to herself.

"Yu--ri...?" Naruto uttered the name in a questioning voice.

"Yeah. We decided to name the baby already. Isn't Yuri cute?" Hinata and Sakura beamed as they continuously play with the baby.

"Bu--but..." Naruto tried to speak.

"They started calling him in that name since last week. Since you're still unconscious, they decided to name the baby." Tsunade stated, staring at the pitch (black)-haired child.

It has been three weeks since Naruto had a very hard time delivering inside the hospital. He had suffered laboring for nights and it affected his body to lose a lot of energy. All of this (or these?) is because of his 'unpredictable abilities'--from the demon, now a hero, sealed inside him.

xXOOOXx

_Flashback...ten months ago_

Naruto slurped and swallowed down his ramen straight into his throat. Raising his index finger, he ordered for his seventh bowl of large-sized seafood ramen.

"Sasuke..." The old man (the owner of the Ramen shop) whispered after laying another bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. "It seems that your husband grew his appetite twice the normal ones. Are you aware of that?" He asked.

Sasuke glanced his eyes on Naruto and smirked while whirling the straw of his lemon beverage.

"I think it's normal." Sasuke muttered. The old man crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised his brow.

After a few moments, Naruto stilled. His cheeks burned with bluish color and his skin paled a little.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

Naruto stood up, covering his mouth and clutching his stomach. "I'm going to puke..." He tried to speak under tightly covered mouth.

* * *

"Don't joke with me Tsunade-baachan." Naruto spoke while laughing.

Not only Tsunade but Sakura, Hinata, and the other medical nins that were currently inside the room, are all looking at him seriously.

"You're just kidding, right?" Naruto gulped hard and scanned every nin's serious eyes (some malicious) for any fake acts.

"No Naruto. We're all serious. At first we didn't believe it but then after Tsunade-sama's explanations...it's confirmed. You are three weeks pregnant." Sakura stated and slowly, a smile crossed her steady lips.

A moment of silence came and nobody uttered a single word until the white door of the room swung open, revealing a spiky brunette-haired male with red markings on each side of his cheek/s, the other one--with a black bowl-cut hairstyle.

"Is it true?!" Kiba asked between heavy breaths. "Is Naruto pregnant?!" He said aloud.

"Hey, give respect to the Hokage." One medic nin glared at him.

"Omadate Naruto!" Lee grinned wide.

Tsunade approached Naruto and sat beside his bed.

"How are you going to tell this to Sasuke?" She whispered.

"I--don-t--know..."

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Sasuke asked while stroking golden locks of hair. After a nod was given, he leaned down and gently kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Uhh--uhh...ye--yeah." Naruto stuttered.

"I will be gone for nine months,could you take care of yourself?"

"Of co--course."

xXOOOXx

Sasuke slowly opened the door of his mansion. He was tired but then he'd been missing to see Naruto's welcoming face and smiles. He wanted to hold him and spend the whole day of his arrival only with him. All of his expectations died when a dark and quiet home welcomed him. It was unusual, based on Naruto's sweet character. He'll always greet him and kiss him...

He wasn't wrong...

Arms gradually slid over his sides and encircled them lovingly on his waist. Spikes of hair tickled his cheeks as Naruto laid his head over his husband's strong shoulder.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-koi." Naruto's voice reached the raven's ear. Sasuke faced him and cupped his face, tilting it up as their lips pressed tenderly with each other. They both angled, having the kiss with detail and feeling their tongues dance inside in numerous tangling motion. Naruto groaned...as he was being pinned on the wall near their bedroom's door.

"Sa--Sasuke..." Naruto forced to speak between their smooching kisses. (Woaw...not that nice to say)

Sasuke pulled back with a flushed face and stared at his husband's gleaming blue eyes.

"Do you know what today is?" No answer was given.

"It's Father's Day!" Naruto grinned.

Still no respose...

Naruto held Sasuke's hand and pulled him to follow the room next to their's. He silently opened the door and brought Sasuke inside.

"Stay here." He whispered and left to enter another door that was connected to wide space of the room.

After a few seconds, he came back and signalled Sasuke to follow him. Once Sasuke saw the baby that was lying sleep on a crib, his eyes locked on Naruto's happy face.

"Why did you adopt a child?" Sasuke asked, dissatisfied.

"Adopt?!" Naruto raised his brow, disappointed by his husband's reaction. Blood rushed through his veins and he said,

"Do you know how hard it is to carry a baby for nine months?!--To labor for several nights in the hospital and to deliver a living child!"

The baby boy woke up, revealing electric blue eyes and staring at the two males that were currently exchanging their arguments and opposing from each other's statements.

The two stopped...as the baby boy began laughing at their childish acts. Sasuke was the first one to approach the child and carefully lifted him with creamy arms. The boy has black hair and pale skin like him; electric blue eyes and chubby -slightly whiskered- cheeks like Naruto's.

"Hey don't do anything with hi--" Naruto's words cut when Sasuke spoke,

"What's his name?"

"Huh?--Uhh...Yuri." Naruto answered and saw the smile from Sasuke's face.

"Are you still doubting tha--" Once again his words were cut from Sasuke's locking lips that bound their faces together.

"Happy Father's Day..." Naruto greeted gleefully.

xXOOOXx

"Since we already have a son...why don't we make a daughter?" Sasuke smirked.

"What?!" Naruto's eyes widen as hungry lips covered his mouth. Sasuke crawled his hand over Naruto's chest and began stripping off the orange clothing that was annoyingly preventing him from being naked. He held tan wrists with one hand and brought them way up over Naruto's head, the other zipping off the black pants that was clothing his arousal. He separated his lips from Naruto's and nipped every exposed flesh...starting from the neck down to its buttom.

"This will be our second honeymoon." Sasuke murmured over Naruto's ear and continued dominating his control over his (Naruto's) whole body.

**Owari!**

**Sorry for having this fast-written and quite lame. I just want to have a special story for a special occasion that is only done once a year. Please read and submit your reviews! (Please no flames...I'm discouraged whenever I get even one...)**

**Advance thanks for Reviewers!!! **

**You are very much loved! -Riku- **

**-grins wide- ...**


End file.
